Love lessons taught
by 50ShadesOf
Summary: First story, i think its really great and you guys will love. :) Continues on with Rax and Prue's story 4 years on..


Love lessons taught. Chapter one.

NOTE* hey guys this is my first story, let me know if you want a chapter two. :)

Prue walked out the gates of Kingtown high with her bestfriends Bethany and Blaire on either side of her. They had just all finished their final day of high school ever. "FREEDOM!" yelled Bethany. "id say", replied Blaire "Who's up for celebrating down town tonight? you're finally 18 Prue you can come with us now" Prue had never been the party type she quickly thought up an excuse "uh my boss asked me to work tonight guys, sorry!" Bethany and Blaire let out a sigh.  
"you always work after school and weekends, don't you have a life?" "Got to pay for college somehow girls" Grinned back Prue. Prue Froze. She saw the car parked on the road right in front of them. She instantly knew it was Rax's car. It had to be. She memorised his number plate all those years ago when he would drop her off after baby sitting, memories and emotions she had long since burried rushed through her. "Prue, are alright?" asked Blaire "yeah i'm fin..." Rax stepped out of his car looking at Prue. No time had changed he still looked as perfect as he did four years ago. "i'll catch up with you girls tomorrow, be safe tonight" said prue. She didn't bother waiting for their reply as she walked off towards Rax and he walked towards her. Her heart was thumping underneath her school uniform. She felt as if her legs would give way. what was he doing here? she thought to herself. Rax stopped just in front of her. inches away. "Hello Prue." "Rax" wispered Prue.  
"Look," began Rax "I know this is weird and completely out of the blue but i had to see you, come for a drive?" Prue didn't have to be asked twice, all the feelings she felt when she was fourteen years old were still there. Prue just nodded because thats all she could do. as she slid into the car and put on her seat belt she thought of the last time she saw Rax.  
She dreamed of this day for so long, and now she didn't believe it was happening. As if reading her thoughts Rax broke the silence while pulling onto the road, "i can't believe your here, sitting in my car again."  
Prue wanted to keep things cool, she had so many things she wanted, no. needed to say put all that came out was "well you invited me here" "Yes i did" was Rax's reply. 10 minutes went by and they fell into comftable silence. Rax pulled up into somewhere out in the country, where had Prue seen this place before? suddenly recongiton fell over her. This is where Rax drove them after he had kissed her. Where she declared her love and made plans to run away together. "Rax, why am i here?"  
Rax took a moment to answer "Look Prue, theres no way to say this so i'm just going to come out with it. Every day. Every damn day for four years i have thought about you. i think about you when i wake up and your the last thing i think about before i go to sleep. I cant tell you how many times i wish i could go back to that night last time we where here and just drive away with you. but you were so young. so innocent. i mean for gods sake you were fourteen!" Prue went to open her mouth to speak "Let me finish Prue, dont say anything yet." he continued "I left Marrion three years ago.  
i couldn't be with her knowing she wasn't you. she's moved to New Zealand now. i get to see my kids once a year. But anyway I had to see you today because i had to tell you, I Love you Prue, my god i really do. and seeing you now.. you're so god damn beautiful" Prue had tears in her eyes "Rax, i've dreamed for years you would say this to me."  
Rax shut his eyes trying to get his emotions under control. when he opened them again prue was naked.  
"Pound me, Mr Raxberry!" She yelled. Rax smiled, yes, his stupid little speech worked, an easy lay. He was going to enjoy this. Rax grabbed Prue and layed her down in the back seat and opened her legs, he breathed in her scent. Her cavaity smelt like musty old books and poor people "Stick that big paint brush of yours inside me now Rax" Rax laughed and happily obliged.  



End file.
